


Iruka's boyfriend

by Sweetysamaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alone, M/M, Original Universe, strange boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetysamaa/pseuds/Sweetysamaa
Summary: Iruka had a boyfriend. He feels terribly lonely though. Why ?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 10
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Iruka's boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there !
> 
> It's a story that I wrote in french, and translated in english for IrukaWeek!  
> Day 7 : Free Prompt.  
> As english is not my native langage, I'd like to thanks @thegigibeegees for being my betareader.
> 
> Cette histoire existe aussi en français sur mon profil sous le nom de : Le petit ami d'Iruka.

Iruka regarded his boyfriend as the symbol of his defeat in love.

"Hi."

Always the same, since forever. His first, his only one. The only boyfriend he'd ever had.

"You're still as talkative as ever, I see."

A growl, like a shrug given as if to say: Mmh, I don't care.

"I'm warning you, I've had a very long and exhausting day. So it won't be long. "

Oh, yes, what a day! He had to talk about it. He discarded almost all of his clothes without further ado.

"I was made a fool of again by that infamous Naruto. Frankly, I'm fed up with that kid. "

Iruka ran his hand through his hair to untie it, and pulled it out full of chalk.

"Today's program for the bastard fox: Arrive early. Reduce all my chalk into powder. Wait until all the students arrive. Put all the powder in a container and balance it on the classroom door. No need to tell you the rest. "

He would love to hear. some sweet words… or at least just a word. Even the simplest in the world. But his boyfriend seemed to ignore Iruka, as usual. Iruka huffed at this annoying silence.

"I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right there. Be ready. I want to finally take my mind off things."

And he showered. Quickly. No one was with him to distract him anyway. Although it took him a while to clean his black hair painted with white chalk. Apparently, the chalk had formed like plaster onto his scalp.

"I'm going to tell Sandaime what I think about it all. I am not here to be the guardian of the stupid fox. No wonder nobody wants him. I didn't become a Sensei to be a stand-in parent."

And he was so itchy that he had to scratch himself almost bloody. Of course, the bottle of conditioner was completely empty. Then, without further ado, he touched himself. His boyfriend never took the time to prepare him before the act. And as it was a bit painful that way, he had gotten used to preparing himself.

"Aaah, fuck... Kakashi! "

He panted again and again. His chest shone with sweat. God. How good it felt after such a day. That wave of pleasure that was surfing in him. He let himself fall to the ground like a starfish next to his boyfriend who wasn't even looking at him.

His release wasn't the only fluid that exploded from his body.

There were lots of tears too. Probably because his life was a complete failure. Probably.

There were many tears.

At first silent, then full of rage.

Screaming. Painful.

And, as usual, his boyfriend was content to be silent, motionless.

Not a sweet hand in his hair to comfort him.

Not a quiet word softly murmured near his ears.

Not even a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Nothing at all.

He didn't even know if he loved or hated his boyfriend. But this relationship was the only way to satisfy his needs.

So, he accepted it. Or rather, he suffered it.

He suffered this painful silence and the fucking ignorance.

Okay, fine.

He needed to get some fresh air.

He stomped away from the cemetery, angry.

"Fuck! Stupid Naruto again!" Iruka swore as he kicked a rock.

As if clowning around in class wasn't enough. And as if destroying the whole village wasn't enough too, he had to disguise himself as the Kyuubi to scare the poor children of the village...

He saw the bench in the dark avenue.

It seemed to be there for him. As if it was calling out to him. As usual.

He sat down on it.

He was alone, but strangely enough, he always had the strange feeling of being accompanied on this bench. It was dumb, but he often came there to enjoy this strange feeling.

He was so alone.

And his damn boyfriend just reminded him every day that he was alone.

So, he loved that bench more than anything else.

So, he liked being here.

He even felt like he was loved… It was completely stupid.

"Under my tree again?"

Iruka was startled as he wiped away the tears that had leaked out.

"Tough day, eh?"

"How do you know?" Iruka stuttered, looking around him without finding anyone.

"I was there when you were talking with your... freaky boyfriend."

Then, a famous pale silver-haired silhouette landed in front of him, closing his book with a muffled noise.

No.

No way it was him.

Please, no.

"You know… the one who..."

No, please no. God, no! Anybody but him.

" ...is stuck to the ground and makes sounds like, uh… vrrr vrrrr vvrr... "

Based on the heat radiating from his cheeks, Iruka felt like he had just been hit across the face.

"Hmm. And... how long did you stay?" Iruka asked, looking away.

He was really hoping that he had left just before his shower. He prayed.

"Oh... until you shouted my name."

Shit.

"God, this is so embarrassing! I don't know what's gotten into me ... I…"

"And... until you cried..."

"Yeah. Yeah. Good good good good. Excuse me for interrupting, but you can imagine that at this awkward moment, I…." The chuunin smiled nervously, feeling the tears coming up to his cheeks once again. "…want to disappear. So... good evening."

He felt a hand grab his wrist as he tried to run away.

"Wait!"

Iruka swallowed and tried to shake off the grip with a sob that was difficult to conceal. Hadn't he been embarrassed enough? God, couldn't he just pretend that nothing had ever happened?

"Maybe I can help you with Naruto... Come to my place."

That voice was benevolent. Yes, but... why?

"I read a lot of books on a lot of subjects. I could even play couple's therapist," Kakashi said, winking. "So don't forget your boyfriend, Iruka."

Caring. Suave. And full of innuendo too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading it.  
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought!  
> Cheers!


End file.
